VampAta
by xXAngie-ChanXx
Summary: After a mission,Hinata nd her team get turned into vampires!and the head vamp, Haru wants to take over the Leaf Village using them!when Hinata has to fight Naruto,will she remembr that she loves him,or follow orders and turn him into a vamp with her?HN SK
1. Hinata, Meet Haru

_**A.N. Hello everyone. Here is my next story, that is a request from one of my friends. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

One day on the border of the Mist, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Kuranei where on a misson to invistigate a couple killings. They have found out, that the victoms had two puncture wounds on their necks, and they were completly drained of blood. They also found out that the killings have been done during the night, without any witnesses.

The team split up. Hinata went North, Kiba went South, Shino went East, and Kuranei went West. They were going to find any signs of the murders, than report back with their finds by the end of the day.

_**(A.N. I dont want to spend time on writin about what the teamates where doing, and what they found, cuz they didnt find anything, so im going to skip all the way to hinata, and see what she found out.)**_

Hinata was jumping from tree to tree, seeing if she could find anything unusual. She kept looking until she all of a sudden, stoped. She smelled blood. Its coppery smell made her sick, as she got closer to the area, but she chose to ignore it. Jumping into a tree, and hiding her chakra, she went a little closer, so she can see what was happening.

There before her, was a Male, with black clothes, fire red hair, blue eyes, and long teeth and he was covered in blood, especially around his mouth. Hinata looked closer and saw that there was a body a few yards away from the red haired person. Panicked, she activated her byakugan to see the figure on the ground. She could see that the body was not alive, and was drained of all his/her blood. She also saw that the figure was bruised and beaten, knowing that the person must have put up a fight.

Hinata was so preocupied with looking at the body of the next victom, she didnt even notice the presence behind her, with hungry eyes.

"Why, Hello there" The blue eyed man said from behind her. With a suprised squeek, she turned and saw the man with fangs. Taking out a kunai, she said "Who the hell are you?!" _**(A.N. Im not gonna make her studder and be shy. i made Hinata with a backbone. lol) **_"My, My, what manners. I suguest you watch your language little girl" Said the man. "Screw Manners! I said 'Who the HELL are you?!"' Hinata said, Glaring.

"My name is Haru. And you are?" Asked the fanged man, known as 'Haru'. "My name is none of your buisness!" Said Hinata as she flung her kunai at him. Unknown to her, Haru was already behind her. Hinata saw he was gone, and looked behind her and jumped away as she saw him. "My, Your a feisty one, arent you?" Haru said with a wicked smile. "You would be perfect..." He said as he dissapeared. "What the--" Hinata started to say, but was stoped when she found herself agenst the tree, being held down by Haru. "Get the hell off me, or i'll--" Hinata was cut off by a pain in her neck. Haru was biting her! Her neck started hurting more, and more as the seconds passed. Hinata let out a bloody scream. By the time she finished screaming, Haru let go of her. She fell to the ground oncouncious. Haru was smiling and wiping the blood off his face. "Soon you will join us." He said as he dissapeared into the night.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**A.N. Yay! im done with this chapter. Sorry if it was short, but i wanted to write about what happened to Hinata.I wonder if Hinata will live, Well, Find out in the next chapter! ill try and update as soon as possible. Please R&R! Thanks!**_


	2. Hinata's Change

_**A.N. Well, here is my next chapter, Please enjoy, and R&R! Thank you.**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**HINATA'S P.O.V.**_

When I woke up, I looked around me, to see where I was. My neck was sore, and I flinched as I moved. Slowly looking around my surroundings, I start remember what happened the previous night. Starting to panic, I put my hand to my neck, and there was two deep holes there! With my eyes wide with shock and fear, I stand up, and started to walk back to where my team was suposed to meet.

I saw the Village Gates, for the Mist. I picked up my speed, to get there faster. My neck ached with every step I took. My head was heavy, and my body was sore. After a few minutes, I was walking threw the Gates. As I walk, I look for any signs of my team. I finally got to the place where the team was supossed to meet. There she saw Shino. "Shino! There you are! Where are the others?" I asked. Shino Saw me and asked "Where the hell were we?! where the hell where you!?"

"I, umm.. I ran into some company" I said. "What kind of company? is it one of the murders?" Asked Shino. "Im not sure. they ran when I saw them." I lied. "If they ran, than why did it take you so long to come back here!?" He asked. Damn, he never forgets any damn detaile.. "Oh, um, they ran after i fought them!" I lied again. All of a sudden a pain shot threw my neck. I quickly put my hand over my neck, to advoid Shino from seeing them.

"So, where is the rest of the team?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "There out looking for you. They should be back by now." He said, looking at the village, Showing his neck to me. Just then, I got a strange thirst, and my neck started hurting again. Than my mouth started hurting! my teeth felt like they were going to explode! I quickly ran away from Shino "Im going to the bathroom! CYA SHINO!" I yelled as i kept running. Shino stayed there, and just watched my back, as i ran threw the Village.

With ever step I took, my neck pain and thirst got worse and more painful. My teeth had been getting worse also. As i ran, i found a dark ally way. I ran threw it, and fell to a dark corner. I sat there completly in pain, holding my head, as the waves of pain shoot threw me. I felt me teeth get sharper, and longer in my mouth. They grew until the tips of the fangs poped out of my lips. As they did, blood driped from my mouth. I ignored the mouth pain, as I was even more in pain with my neck.

_**NORMAL P.O.V,**_

Hinata was holding her head, as blood continued to drip from her mouth. Her eyes started to sting, as they turned blood red. Tasting the blood from her mouth, she licked it up, and wanted more. Losing herself with the temptation for blood, she bagan to search for anything that she can drain of blood. She walked in the middle of the ally and stoped. She waited for a victom worthy enough for her to drink. A few seconds later, a young man with black hair, and brown eyes looked at hinata. He walked in the ally with a concerned look on his face. "Excuse me miss, are you ok?" he asked politly. Hinata smirked and looked at the young man. "Yes. I will be" She said with hunger in her eyes. "My name is Denmo Higmaru" He said with his hand stretched out. "whats yours?" " My name is Hinata Huyga" She said as she took his hand.

Than she brought his hand to her mouth, and brought her lips to his wrist. Denmo looked at her curiously. Her eyes showed nothing but hunger, as she bit into his wrist. Denmo tryed to scream from the pain and fear, but was cut off by Hinata covering his mouth with her hand. Hinata Kept sucking the blood from Denmos wrist, but than decided to go to his neck for more red, sticky blood. Denmo tryed despritly to get away from the black haired woman. Hinata brought her lips to his ear, and whispered "Since you were so nice, and sweet, ill make your death quick and painless" She purred as she bit down on his neck. His eyes widened than turned dull. never to see the light from the sun, or the darkness of night ever again. Hinata kept drinking his blood until he was completly drained.

Up, and hiding on a roof top, Ice blue eyes were staring at Hinata. "Hmm.. it looks like my little girl is growing up." he said with an evil chuckle, as he dissapeared.

Hinata let Denmo go, as his body fell to the ground. Her eyes turned back to white. Her fangs dissapeared, and her thirst went away. Hinata fell to the ground, than looked around. "What just happened?" she asked as she saw the body of Denmo. "Oh my god! What have i done!?" she asked herself as she brought a hand to her mouth in complete shock and horror. Getting up, she looked at her clothes, and surprisingly, there was no blood on them. Running out of the ally, she ran to where she left Shino.

She went to where she left Shino, and also found her other teammates. "HINATA!" Kiba yelled as he hugged her tight "Hinata, you scared us" Kuranei said as she went to hinata. Shino stayed quiet. and akamaru was barking. "Im sorry i scared you all. I was a little busy."Hinata said. "Well, lets get back to the leave Village. Our misson is done. for now." Kuranei said as she, and the team walked towards the Gate to go home. Unknown to them, they were being followed by a certain Vampire with red hair and blue eyes.

-- -- -- --

_**A.N. Well, this chapter is done. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	3. Controlling, And Attacking the Team

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

As the team go on their way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hinata was deep in thought. 'Ok, so, I killed an inoccent man, I sucked his blood, and I have fangs.. SON OF A BITCH! IM A VAMPIRE!' She screamed in her head. 'Man, what am I going to do??' "Ok team, we are gonna set up camp for tonight and then continue back to the village tomarrow. got it?" Stated Kuranei. "Got it" Everyone said as they got the camp ready.

Hinata finished making her tent, than left the campsite, saying she was gonna "Get some wood". She was really going to look for something to drink. Looking around, she began to search for her next meal. She then spotted a squirl. 'Hmm, thatll have to do..' she said to herself, as she moved swiftly and quickly to catch her prey. in one swoop, she caught the little squirl, and bit its neck open to drain the blood and stop its squirming. Bringing her fangs to the squirl once more, she sucked the warm red liquid, that the small animal carried.

Unknown to Hinata, Certain Ice blue eyes were watching her every move carefully, and waiting for a good moment to make his precence known. When Hinata was done with her 'meal' she got up and turned to leave, when she herd a thump. Turning around, she came face to face with Haru. Hinata scowled at him. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she hissed. "Well, I thought you would be happy to see me." Haru answered with an evil smile. "Well, im not, so stay the fuck away from me, you stupid blood sucker!" she yelled with untamed hatrid in her eyes. "Well, you shouldnt call me a blood sucker, cus your one also." Haru chuckled.

"Turn me back!" Hinata yelled pulling out a kunai. "Im sorry dear, but im afraid i can't do that." Haru said with a smirk, as he took a step toward her. " You see, I need you to help me with a little plan im working on." Haru explained. "Oh yeah? what kind of plan?!" Hinata said still glaring. "Well, I have herd that the Village Hidden in the Leaves is the most powerful Village in Japan, So im going to take over it, Using your help." "What makes you think ill help you, and how are you going to take over the village?!" Hinata asked.

"Thats simple, my dear. Im going to use you, to turn everyone in Konoha into vampires, and kill the fifth hokage, so i will rule! than well take down all the other villages!" Haru said, while laughing like a mentle patient. Hinata took a step back, but was still glaring evily at Haru. "I will never help you!" Hinata yelled as she threw a kunai at him. Haru easily dodged the kunai and flash-steped towards Hinata until he was right infront of her. His blue eyes peirced into her white ones. then Hinata couldnt move! Haru paralized her.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go!" Hinata yelled while trying to move. Haru just stood there smiling. He moved closer to Hinata and bit her again in the neck. Hinata tryed to scream but was cut off by Harus hand. Hinata's eyes turned Black. "Now you are under my control!" Haru said with an evil laugh. Haru released the paralizing, and Hinata just stood there. "Now my dear. Turn your Teamates into vampires for me, then bring them to me!" Haru comanded. "Yes sir" Hinata said with a smirk, as she dissapeared. Haru laughed, then called for his vampire pack.

_**WITH HARU AND HIS PACK**_

In the trees, 5 other vampires poped out, and landed infront of Haru. Haru looked at his 'Pack'. there were two male vampires and 3 female. The first vampire was a male, he had jet black hair, and green eyes. His name was Daro. The second vampire was his mate. She has Dark green hair, and red eyes. Her name was sora. The third vampire was another female with blond hair, and purple eyes. her name is correa. the next vampire was a male, with orange hair and blue eyes, and his name is gorraa. and the last vampire was Haru's mate. She had silver hair and black eyes. her name is Tohru.

"Welcome everyone" Haru said with a smirk. "Is our plan in action?" Tohru asked her mate. "Yes. Soon we will rule konoha!" "Lets hurry up this plan already, im getting impaitiant!" Daro said with annoyance. "We must wait for Hinata and her team. than we can get our plan in action." Haru said simply. Then the six figures dissapeared in the night, waiting for their new members to arrive.

_**WITH HINATA AND HER TEAM**_

Hinata ran threw the forest. All her sences were gone, and the only thing going threw her mind was "Turn teamates." A couple minutes later she was at her camp site. Kiba, and Shino were sleeping, and Kuranei was by the fire. Hinata walked up to Kuranei, her black eyes filled with hunger. Kuranei looked over at Hinata and gasped when she saw her eyes. "Hinata! What happened to your eyes!?" Hinata smirked and walked towards Kuranei. Kuranei got up and walked over to Hinata. When Kuranei was close enough, Hinata put her hands on her shoulders, holding her in place as she bit down into Kuranei's neck. Kuranei's scream was blocked by Hinata's hand.Suddenly Kuranei Passed out from the pain, and Hinata walked over to Shino's tent.

Going into Shino's tent, she went over to the big lump under the blankets. There was Shino, Sleeping peacefully. Hinata's mouth went closer and closer, and then, she quickly bit down into Shino's neck, and quickly putting a hand over his mouth. Shino was thrashing around, trying to get away, but it was no use. a couple minutes later, Shino's body lay still. Hinata wiped the blood from her mouth, and went to kiba's tent.

When Hinata got out of Shino's tent, She saw Kiba outside, with his eyes filled with shock. "Kuranei-sensi!" He yelled as he ran to Kuranei. Hinata kust smirked as she walked behind Kiba. Kiba herd the movements and turned around to face a smirking Hinata with black eyes. "Hinata?" Kiba asked shocked. He was about to get up, but was stoped as he felt the pain of her fangs dig into his neck. she didnt bother covering his mouth, because he wouldnt be herd by anyone. After a moment, he layed still and silent.

Hinata got up, made 2 clones, and they each picked up a member. After Hinata got everyone, she ran to were Haru was Waiting. When she got to the meeting place, Haru and his pack were already there, and they all looked at her with evil smiles. "Good job Hinata." Haru Praised. "It was my pleasure." Hinata said with just as much evilness.

"Now, we can start our plan" Haru said as he started biting Kuranei, Shino and Kiba so, that they wake up, they would be under his comand.

_**TBC!**_

_**A.N. Well, here was the next chapter. I hope you liked it! please R&R!! thanks!**_


	4. The Take over Phase 1

_**A.N. Ok, im soooo sorry it took so long to update. I just didnt know how to start off this chapter, and I was busy... anyway, so sorry, and i hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

With the new "Members" of the clan, the nine vampires started on their journey to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The vamps were traveling in groups. Their plan was that Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Kuranei go Threw the gates, attack the Gate Guards, and let Haru and his team in to assasionate the Hokage. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Kuranei were two miles ahead, followed by Haru, Tohru, and Daro. Then 2 more miles back, Correa, Sora, and Gorraa , and her teams eyes were black, and under the command of Haru. They did as he wished without complaint.

As they reached the Village, Harus Ice blue eyes widened with exitment. "Just a few more days, and ill be the ruler of the Leaf Village!" He chuckled. Tohru, by his side, stayed silent, and readdy for the plan to take action. Haru and his two other teams stayed in the trees as Hinatas group went into the Village.

When Hinatas group came threw the Village, the sight of homes full of loving families, readdy for bed, the sites of closing stores, and people walking on their way home. Hinata didnt notice the quiet Village as she walked towards the Guards. The first Guard was a Chunnin, Named Zarta with red hair and green eyes. The second Guard was an Jonin, by the name of Simaru, who had brown eyes, and light brown hair. Hinata stayed emotioness infront of them.

"Good day Hinata, Kiba, Kuranei, and Shino" Zarta nodded. He got confused when Hinata and her team just stood their looking at them.

"Is there something we can hep you with?" Simaru asked, aware of Zartas wairiness. Zarta took a closer look at Hinata, and noticed that in the last second, her eyes were black. Hinata put up her hand as a signal, and Kiba, and Shino Tackled the Chunnin and Jonin to the ground, and intoxicating them with Vampire venim. With the two Guards knocked out and changing, Hinata signaled to Haru that fase one was completed.


	5. The Take over Pahse 2

_**A,N, Ok, heres the new chapter! im gonna update more often from now on, so u dont have to yell at me to update ^^. well, enjoy the chapter, and please review!**_

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

With phase one completed, Haru and his gang walked threw the village stelthly, as Hinata and her group hid the turning bodies of Simaru and Zarta.

"Ok, listen up... me, Tohru, Hinata, and Kiba are going to assasionate the Hokage... the rest of you, turn as many civillians and ninja in to vampires as you possibly can. Start with the Ninjas will probably find the Ninjas in the Ninja training ground, so go there first." Haru said with complete pride.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

Haru, Tohru, Hinata and Kiba went on their way to the Hokage tower, as the rest of the gang ran to the Ninja training grounds to start from there.

_**WITH HARU, HINATA, TOHRU, AND KIBA:**_

Haru and his group jumped from roof top to roof top towards the Hokage tower. Hinata, while running, looked at the Village, that she once called 'home'. The sight of it, gave her a quick, splittling head-ache. Her hand rushed towards her head, in complete pain. She shut her eyes, and there was quick flashes, of forgotten memories. The flashes kept going until she saw the memory of her and naruto. Her black eyes widened, and her heartbeat quickened.

"What the hell?..." Hinata asked herself.

Quickly, Hinata shook off the memory, and focused on her mission. Kiba looked at Hinata with an emotionless face. Hinata looked back at him. for a minute or two, their eyes locked, as if having a silent conversation. Kiba felt a spark of pain, and held his head. He, just like Hinata, came back to focusing on the mission. Hinata and Kiba didnt look or talk to eachother for the rest of the run.

_**WITH SHINO, KURANEI, DARO, CORREA GORRAA, AND SORA:**_

Shino and Kuranei were hidden in a tree, waiting for the right moment to attack. While Daro and Correa stayed in the bushes. Meanwhile, Sora played with her prey. she walked out of the bushes and towards three Leaf Ninjas. Sora, second to Tohru, was the prettiest vampire in the group. she could lewer her prey in just by getting them to look into her hypnotive red eyes. Her dark green hair complemented on her pale face as it fell loosly all the way down to her waist, as some hair rimed her face. She walked out infront of the three men. The three ninjas stoped what they were doing, and stared at the young lady in complete awe.

One of the Ninjas had the guts to walk up to her to kiss her hand. In the bushes Daro was getting pissed off.

"How dare he touch my girl!" Daro wispered with rage.

"Oh, Shut the hell up, you big baby. its part of the plan" Correa shot back at the sulking vamp. Daro glared at her, but said no more. Gorraa just sat their chuckeling.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Daro said, turning his glare to Gorraa.

"Oh nuthin.. besides that you just got told off by a female" Gorraa said.

Seeing as Sora was readdy to attack, Correa walked out of the bushes. As the other two men looked at her, they stared at her large, light purple eyes, and her shoulder length light blond hair. she walked up to the men and stood next to Sora.

Gorraa saw this and got pissed off, while it was Daros turn to laugh.

In one swing, Correa got both the mens hands and swung them, and took a venimus bite out of both of them in less then a blink of an eye. Sora had already bitten the young man, and was letting him drop to the floor.

"Well, thats done" Sora said eyeing the three men.

"Yep. Three down, a whole Village to go." Correa said turning to leave. As they went and got the rest of the ninjas in the training ground with the same moves.

_**WITH HARU, HIANATA, TOHRU, AND KIBA:**_

Haru and his group had just gotten to the Hokage tower. Kiba and Hinata have swiftly bitten the many ninjas and people in the hokage tower, as they climed to the top of the building. once they were outside the door of the hokages office, they herd voices inside the room. Hinata, not waiting, put up her left leg to her waist and kicked the door down with one kick. Haru and the group ran into the room.

Once in the room, Hinata saw Tusnade stand up, and Sakura and Naruto looked over.

With the sight of naruto, Hinatas heart beat went fast again, and seeing Sakura, her head started to hurt with blocked memories.

_**A.N. Cliff hanger!! lol, im so evil xD**_

_**anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. Please, Please, PLEASE review!! thank you sooo much! ill update as soon as i can. **_


	6. The incounter in the Hokage Tower

As Sakura, and Naruto turned their heads to look at the intruding ninja, Sakura quickly noticed that there was something wrong. Naruto on the other hand just smiled, and waved.

"Hey guys!! Welcome back from the mission! I missed seein' you!" Naruto said with his wolfish grin.

Hinata stared at Naruto with wide eyes. All of a sudden, her head flashed with uncontrollable pain. She felt her heart beat thump faster in her small body, and she felt her face heat up. She held her head with her eyes tightly shut.

'What's going on?! Why do these people seem so familiar?!" Hinata thought to herself. 'Why did I have such a strange reaction from them, especially that boy?!'

Naruto say her distress, and became concerned. Sakura stared at the other ninja with Hinata and Kiba. She then started staring at Hinata and Kiba. There was something different..

"Hinata. Kiba. Who are those other ninja?! And, WHY DID YOU BREAK MY DOOR!?!?!" Tsunade asked annoyed as hell. God she wished she had some Saki..

Sakura kept staring at Hinata, and noticed that when she opened her eyes, they were black! She glanced at Kiba noticing his eyes were black as well. They must be under some kind of Genjutsu! She Gasped and took out a kunai. The 18 year old pinkette threw the kunai at the male ninja with blue eyes.

"Who are you?! And what did you do to Hinata and Kiba!?" Sakura yelled while sending a death glare to Haru.

Naruto stood their shocked. What was going on?? He started walking towards Hinata, concern washed over his confused features. Sakura put a hand up in front of Hinata.

"Naruto, don't go near them! Their under a genjutsu or spell of some sort! These people aren't Hinata and Kiba!" Sakura warned as she took out another kunai. Tsunade shot up from her desk, and grabbed a knife from her desk drawer. She looked at Haru and Tohru. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Naruto, go get some help. Ill stay here with Tsunade-Hokage and help. Got it?" Sakura told her blond friend. Naruto, still confused, nodded and jumped out the window to find some help.

"My, my. It looks like we have a smart one here." Haru said, referring to Sakura. "She noticed the differences before even the Hokage did."

Sakura just glared. "What is your business here? Why are you doing this to my friends?" She asked.

"What am I doing here, you ask? I'm here to take over the Leaf Village!" Haru said as he laughed evilly.

"Over my dead body!!" The young ANBU yelled as she jumped at Haru. Haru just stood their, and right when Sakura's Kunai was about to slit his throat , She was punched, and flew into the opposite wall.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled with worry. "YOU IDOIT! DON'T JUST ATTACK OUT OF NO WHERE!"

From the floor, Sakura looked up at Tohru who had her fist out, indicating that she was the one who punches Sakura. Looking back at Haru, she noticed that he is behind Hinata, who is behind Kiba.

"So, you got yourself some guards now, huh?" Sakura asked while glaring.

"Yes, I guess I do. Your friends are so loyal to me. And to know that you are so loyal to your village.. I'm tempted to turn to my little army of vampires" Haru said with an evil smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened "V-Vampires? W-W-what do you mean Vampires?!"

"How do you think I got your little friends, and half the Leaf Village under my control? I intoxicate them with vampire venom, turning them into vampires, and then I add some hypnotizing venom so they'll be under my control." Haru explained. "And seeing that you have some talent. I think ill add you to my collection."

"I don't think so!" Sakura said while getting up, jumping in the air, and using the roof to push off, to fly and get a clear shot at Haru with her kunai. Tohru grabbed Sakura by the hair and threw her across the room. Sakura pushed off the wall she was about to hit, and landed on the ground perfectly.

"SAKURA! STOP FIGHTING!" Tsunade yelled. Haru rubbed his forehead. "Hinata-Dear, can you please shut that old lady up? But don't kill her. I need to ask her some questions about where she keeps her hidden scrolls of the village." Haru commanded. Hinata Nodded, as she stalked towards Tsunade. Tsunade griped the knife in her hands harder and glared at hinata.

"Hinata.. don't do this! I don't want to hurt yo--" Tsunade got intrupted by

Hinata coming up behind her and punching her pressure point before she could even blink. Tsunade dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Tsunade!" Sakura yelled. Damn. She was alone on this fight. Naruto better hurry!

Haru noticed that the other ninja was still looking for help. Not that he could get any. Most of the ninjas are probably turned already, and one of his members would probably get him, but he wanted to make sure.

"Hinata. You go and find that other kid. Destroy him or turn him. I don't care. But When your done, come back here to help turn this girl. She would make a good addition to the army."

Hinata nodded and jumped out the window.

" Kiba. Stay here and turn this girl into a vampire. And wait for Hinata to return." Kiba nodded once and took out a kunai

" Tohru. Start turning the village people into vampires. And I will take Tsunade and wait for her to wake up, so I can get my questions answered."

Haru walked out of the Hokage tower with Tsunade. an evil smile playing on his face. 'The Leaf Village will soon be mine.' He thought with a devious chuckle. Things are about to get interesting…..


	7. Sakura Vs Kiba or not?

_**WITH HARU AND TSUNADE**_…….

As Haru left with Tsunade, he jumped up on a roof, and jumped from house to house to reach his destination. As he looked around the Village and his simple smirk, grew into a devious smile. With one final leap, he reached where he wanted to be. The underground ANBU interrogation center. As he walked in, he immediately noticed that there were about twenty ANBU unconscious on the floor of the interrogation rooms. 

"Looks like my friends scouted this place. Good." Haru noted, very pleased that his chosen place for the Hokage was empty. Walking into one of the interrogation rooms, with Tsunade over his shoulder, he noticed all of the weapons that hung from the wall, just waiting to be used by the Ninja interrogators. 

While tossing the unconscious Tsunade in the interrogation seat, and strapping her in, he sat in the chair in the far corner to the right, waiting for Tsunade to wake up. 

_**WITH SAKURA AND KIBA**_……

"Ok Kiba! I know it's you deep down under that venom! I need you to fight that venom! Common Kiba!" Sakura yelled, trying to avoid the fighting, not wanting to hurt her friend. Kiba didn't even flinch. His eyes were still a dark and cold black. An mysterious and dangerous smirk found it's way to Kiba's face, as he stalked towards her with his kunai.

"Ok.. If your not going to listen, then it looks like I've gotta fight!" Sakura said while posing a fighting stance. In the blink of an eye, Kiba was right in front of her, swinging his Kunai around like a toy. Sakura, while easily dodging the kunai, tried to trip him by crouching down the ground, and side swiping his legs. Kiba jumped up and threw three Kunai at her. Sakura jumped away and threw five kunai at the dog ninja. He clashed the kunai with his own, and jumped at her. Sakura ran at him, went under him as he fell closer, and punched him straight in the back of the head.

"GAH!!" Kiba yelled in pain as his arm shot backward, grabbed Sakura's fist, and threw her over his body, and held her close. In this position, her back was against his chest, and both her fists were held above her head, with one hand while his other hand was holding her in place by her stomach.

If Kiba had been his normal self, and not this sadistic stage, Sakura would have blushed at this position, but, since its obvious that her life was in danger, she didn't even think about her fantasies, for now, she was in ANBU mode. She noted that in the position they were in, Sakura's neck was exposed to Kiba, who's mouth was only inches away from her head. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, and she felt him getting closer to the juggler vein, which consisted the most blood.

Thinking fast, Sakura lifted her leg, and shot it backwards with all of her strength, and a little bit of chakra, to kick him in the groan. Kiba, who's mouth was open and right about to take the bite, stopped. His eyes wide, and his face twisted in immense pain. He let her go as he slid to the ground, covering his member. Sakura smirked, as she turned around to stare down at the dog-like vampire. Kiba glared out at her, trying not to scream out. Just then, Sakura saw his eyes flash back to brown. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone, and Kiba's eyes returned to black.

Sakura's eyes widened. She had gotten a reaction from the real Kiba! Sakura was ecstatic with her new discovery.

"If I got him to return with pain.. Maybe I can remind him of his memories!" Sakura said to herself.

"Kiba! Do you remember me!? It's Sakura! Sakura Haruno! Your friend! I know your in their somewhere! Please fight this!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Kiba screamed as he got up, ready to attack her again.

Sakura took out some Shirriken and threw them at Kiba, making sure she got the very edge of the sides of him, so they would get his clothes. Kiba was automatically pinned to the wall, by his sleeves, shirt, and pants. Sakura smirked "got cha!" She got out her Wallet, which consisted pictures of the whole rookie nine. While walking a little toward the struggling Kiba, she got out a picture of Hinata, and Shino. She held it out for him to see.

"Kiba! This is Hinata and Shino! Don't you remember them? They are on your ninja team! They are your friends!" Sakura said loudly over the vampires yells. Kiba glared at the pictures and growled.

"Yes! They are on my team! My team of vampires!" Kiba yelled back at her.

Sakura sighed, as she pulled out a picture of Naruto.

"Kiba, do you remember Naruto?" Sakura asked patiently.

"Yes! He's the enemy! Hinata is out to kill him right now!" Kiba said with blood lust.

"No Kiba! Naruto is one of your best friends!" Sakura said, trying to get threw to him.

"I have no friends! My only reason for existence is to obey Master Haru!" Kiba said.

"No Kiba… It's a trick! Haru is only using you! You were out friend! You got turned into a vampire because of Haru. He's hypnotizing you to do his bidding!" Sakura reasoned with him. She then pulled out a picture of the both of them.

Kiba was trying to squirm free, but then stopped when he saw the picture. In the picture, was Sakura and himself. His arm was around her shoulders and they had goofy smiles, as both of their free hands held the peace sign. Kiba stared at the picture. His face was unreadable. Sakura waited for his comment. Hearing nothing, she was the first to break the silence.

"see this picture Kiba. This was us, before Haru turned you against the Leaf Village…Do you remember now?" Sakura asked. Kiba just stared at it. His eyes flashed Light brown, and he shut his eyes tightly in pain, seeing as he couldn't hold his head from being pinned on the wall.

"K-Kiba?" Sakura asked, thinking she got threw to him

"S-S-Sakura!!!" Kiba asked with pain etched on his face.

"Kiba! Don't worry! I'm here!" Sakura yelled, concern laced her voice.

"Sakur-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba Yelled as his eyes turned back to black.

"Ok Kiba! Do you remember this!?" Sakura yelled pulling out a picture of Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba's eyes widened when he saw the picture. "A-Akamaru!!" Kiba Yelled

Sakura smiled. She got threw to him! Now she just has to keep the hypnotizing power off him.. But how?

Kiba was breathing heavily and his eyes hadn't changed back to black. Has the hypnotizing power been released? Her question was answered when he asked

"Sakura? What happened?"

"Kiba… Are you ok now?" Sakura asked

"Yes…. Thank you…" Kiba said sadly. "D-Did I really try to kill you?" Kiba asked unbelievingly. He was still conscious, but he didn't have control over anything, only his sight. Sakura answered his question with a nod of her head. Kiba stair incredibly at his hands. Seeing his distress, Sakura quickly added

"But its not your fault Kiba, you didn't do it." Sakura said. She grabbed his hand, staring deep into his eyes.

"Kiba… I'm glad your ok…" Sakura said

What Sakura didn't expect was that Kiba leaned his head in, and brushed his lips gently against Sakura's. Being right about to kiss her, if realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled back, a deep blush creeping to his face while Sakura just stared at him with wide eyes, and a dark red blush across her face.

"I-I U-Uhh… I'm s-sorr--" Kiba didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt her lips press firmly against his. He responded quickly, and after a sweet, and quick chaste kiss, they broke up. Faces red. Eyes Wide.

"Ok Kiba…As much as I would like to stay here with you, we have to help Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the Leaf Village!" Sakura said

"I'm Way ahead of you! Lets go!" Kiba said, grabbing her hand while running out of the Hokage tower.

"Where do you think they are?" Sakura asked.

"I have a pretty good idea. Come on!" Kiba said jumping on a roof and starting to run, Sakura close behind.

_**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N.**_

_**Hey guys! This is Babygirl362 (Suki-Deidara's-girl) and here is the next chapter. I've decided that a story with only Naruto and Hinata as the couple seemed a little boring, so I threw in another small couple in there. This story is still mainly about Hinata and Naruto, but I wanted a little something else in here. Anyhow, this is probably the only chapter mainly about Sakura and Kiba, so don't worry. Unless you want another chapter about Sakura and Kiba. Well, anyhow, Please let me know. The next Chapter is going to be about Hinata and Naruto's Fight. And maybe ill get Tsunade to wake up… anyhow, PLEASE Read and Review. (Reviews give me motivation!) I'm Probably going to update a lot more now, so ill update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading! I love you all! And have a great day! :D**_


	8. Catching up to Naruto

_**WITH HINATA**_

Running threw the rooftops, Hinata went, searching for the blond ninja. Her black eyes scanned her surroundings and her body tried to sense his chakra. Not too far off behind her, she felt two chakra signatures slowly following. She shrugged it off, and believed that it was Kiba, and Sakura. Just then, a small spark of new chakra came into her senses. It was Naruto's! Naruto was about a mile and a half in front of her. Focusing on her chakra, she pumped it to her feet, which made her speed up incredulously. With the extra chakra busting her farther, she lost the chakra signatures from Kiba and Sakura, while gaining a larger serge of chakra from Naruto, indicating, that she's getting much closer to him.

'Oh well, they'll catch up eventually. Either way, I want to do this myself.' Hinata thought to herself. Strangely, she felt anxious about seeing the blond ANBU again. She had no clue as to why she was feeling this. With another boost of Chakra, she found herself very close to Naruto, to the point where she can see him perfectly.

Smirking to herself, she said "Now, I've got you…" just then a serge of pain shot threw her head…

_**WITH NARUTO**_

_**Naruto kept running. He was obvious to the growing chakra that emitted from behind him. Naruto knew it was Hinata. He kept running, trying to look for someone to help Sakura and Tsunade, but every ninja Naruto comes across was unconscious! He also couldn't bring himself to stop, and face Hinata, knowing that he will have to fight her, and hurting her would be the last thing he would ever want. Just then the chakra signature grew rapidly, meaning she's using her chakra, and getting closer.**_

"_**Maybe if I keep running she'll run out of chakra and energy! Then I wont have to fight her!" Naruto said with hope, then it was crushed when realization dawned on him. "Wait.. If I do that, then I'll just waste all of my chakra and energy running, and by the time I find someone to help Sakura and Tsunade, it might be too late!"**_

_**Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts of what to do, that he didn't even notice that Hinata pumped more chakra and was now a couple feet behind him, taking out a freshly sharpened Kunai knife. Taking aim at Naruto's head, Hinata flung the Knife. When Naruto finally snapped back to Earth, he was too late to dodge it. The only thing he could do, was to quickly block his head with his arm, earning the knife in his right wrist. Naruto Jumped from the roof he was currently running on to the ground. Taking grip of the knife, he yanked it out. The blood from his hand splashed out, as it just seeped threw the wound, and down his arm. **_

"_**Son of a --"Naruto started, but was cut off by another Kunai aimed at his head. He clashed the Kunai with the one he had in his hand. Staring up, his eyes met with Hinata's. Her eyes were emotionless, and blank. He stood there wide eyed, then took out a Kunai, for defense if she were to throw another kunai.**_

"_**Hinata. Don't do this. This isn't you!" Naruto tried to reason. Hinata just stood there, and took out another Kunai.**_

"_**I'm sorry Naruto. But I have orders to obey" She said as she threw the kunai, ignoring the pain in her head and chest trying to tell her to stop.**_


	9. HinaNaru Fights or Kisses? & the plan?

"Get ready to die….Naruto" Hinata said with utter blood lust, as she thrust the kunai into the air, aiming for Naruto's head. Thinking quick, Naruto jumped to the side. Gripping the Kunai in his hand, Naruto tried to think of what he can do to get out of this mess.

"Hinata! Please snap out of it!" Naruto screeched as he dodged, yet again another Kunai. Hinata didn't seem to hear him, as she jumped at him in full speed. Her hands were out in front of her, as if she was going to tackle him down. Naruto dropped his kunai, and he grabbed both her hands with his. Hinata's glare turned into a menacing smirk, as she pulled his hands to her, Jerking him towards her.

Naruto got pulled closer and closer to Hinata, until their faces were nearly inches apart. They could feel their warm breaths on their faces. Naruto blushed, while trying desperately to pull away from her. Hinata's smirk grew, as she pulled him even closer, until her lips were barley touching his. She then swiftly moved her lips down his jaw to his neck. Her fangs could be seen, poking gently out of her lips as her evil smile sparkled. Naruto was squirming in her grasp. He couldn't get out! How could Hinata be so strong as to hold him in place?

Looking down at Hinata's hands, holding firmly on his, he noticed a faint glow on her hands. She was holding him by her Chakra! With wide eyes he squirmed twice as much, away from the vampire girl. Hinata opened her mouth to sink her fangs into him. She licked the skin where his Veins would be and was about to bite him when a kunai shot at Hinata, slicing the side of her arm.

"GAH!" Hinata screeched in pain, but she still held her grip on Naruto's hands. Looking where the Kunai came from, She turned her head to see Kiba and Sakura. Kiba smirked and Sakura smiled in relief. 'Thank god Hinata didn't bite him yet.' She thought to herself.

"Sakura…Kiba…good timing...." Naruto said, staring at them.

"Naruto! Hinata can still be saved! Make her remember you! Do anything! I got Kiba back to normal with memories! Try it!" Sakura yelled. Nodding, Naruto turned to Hinata, who looked like she was about to kill them all.

"Hinata. Look at me. Not them." Naruto demanded. Hinata's glare shot to Naruto.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?" She said with complete anger.

"Hinata. You must remember. Do you remember me, Sakura and Kiba?" Naruto asked seriously.

"I don't have to remember anything but my orders!" Hinata shot at him.

"Hinata, we are your friends! How could you not remember us?!" Naruto asked.

"I don't know you!" Hinata yelled, as her head shot in painful slashes. This pain felt unlike the previous pain. This pain felt more shocking, and a lot more painful then before. She let go of Naruto's hands and gripped her head. The pain was immense and she screamed in agony. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed in horror. Sakura and Kiba watched in Terror as their friend was being tortured.

"Hinata! Please! Tell me what's wrong!" Naruto yelled. He pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace. She screamed louder, as the pain grew worse. She got fast images of people. People she didn't know… or remembered. As she got pulled in the embrace, her flashing images got longer, but more came. Her heart was starting to pound in her chest, and she put her hands in fists, and rested them on his chest. She felt as if her head would explode. Her commanded side got taken over by her normal self. She yelled, and her eyes turned white.

"NARUTO!! HELP!!" She pleaded, then her eyes turned black again.

"RRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH---" She screamed, then it was cut off by something. It was warm, and soft. Hinata's pain immediately stopped. She opened her eyes, to see Naruto, with his eyes closed, and lips closed on hers. Her eyes widened, and her face turned dark red. Her heart banged in her chest clogging her hearing. Understanding, what was happening, Her eyes automatically started closing, and she started to kiss back. Her hands, unclenched themselves and wrapped around his neck. His arms never loosened, and his lips never left hers. They stayed in lip lock until they needed breath. They both opened their eyes, and Naruto rested his forehead on hers, staring deep into her eyes with complete love and bliss.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, smiling softly.

"N-Nar-Naruto?" Hinata asked weakly. Her head was pain free, and being in Naruto's arms like that… it felt like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from.

"Hinata.. Your eyes… their white again.. The beautiful snow color and innocence is back in your eyes.." Naruto softly told her. She stared back into his ocean blue eyes with admiration and love.

"Yes Naruto… I'm better now…" Hinata told him as she caressed his face with her small hands. His lips moved upward to her forehead, and gave her a soft kiss, and went back to staring at her cloud white eyes.

Naruto and Hinata were in their own little world, until a "Ahem" was herd. They jumped slightly and turned their heads to look at who bothered their moment. They saw Sakura and Kiba smiling at them mockingly. Hinata blushed and Naruto got a little annoyed.

"Do you miiiinnnndddd?" Naruto said impatiently. Sakura and Kiba only smiled more and shrugged. Kiba put his arm around Sakura.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Kiba and Saku--" Naruto started but was cut off by Kiba.

"Yes Naruto. We are." Kiba said. "Ok.. We need to get back on task…We need to think of a plan to save Tsunade and the Leaf Village!" Kiba said urgently. Everyone nodded.

"Ok" Sakura said. "Kiba, you find Haru's team, and stop them from intoxicating the village. Hinata and Naruto, go find Tsunade and Haru and stop them. I will go threw the village, and extract the Venom from the villagers and Ninja. Ok?" She asked everyone. Everyone nodded. Naruto took Hinata's hand and ran to find Haru. Kiba turned to Sakura. He kissed her lips tenderly and gave her a hug.

"Good Luck and be careful" He said.

"Back at you Kiba.." Sakura said as they both ran separate ways, each having their own mission to accomplish.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N.**_

_**Hi guys! Suki-Deidara's-girl here! And here is a new chapter to VampAta. I thought that now would be a good time to bring in a little HinaNaru! Well, it didn't really come out the way I wanted it, but atleast the chapter is done lol. Well, please review this and give me ideas about the next chapter okie? Thank you all for reading! Luv ya all, and cya later!**_


End file.
